Zootopia II
by Sneakyfox169
Summary: The ceiling was unfamiliar and so was the smell. Her parents were there though, but where was Nick?


What stood out most was not the smell, the unfamiliar ceiling or bed or the eerie silence. No, what stood out most of all was the brightness. For some reason, even though it wasn't particularly bright, the light was blinding. How long had she been asleep, or for that matter why was she asleep in the first place? She was not on vacation. "Oh Judy!" suddenly made her turn her head to the left, towards two bunnies holding her hand. "Mom? Dad?" she asked, unable to make heads or tails of the situation. "Sshhhh sweetie, easy, easy." "What happened?" the wounded bunny asked. "You were out on a case and..." "Oh yeah… I remember, I was hit by the car..." "Yes, but the doctors say there shouldn't be any serious wounds, you should recover fully shortly..." "What about Nick?" she asked her parents whose face faltered betraying what she could not possibly accept. Her heart rate doubled, summoning all her strength she barely managed to keep her breathing under control. "Mom, where's Nick?" she asked again. At that moment the door slid loudly open. "Chief Bogo?" exclaimed a surprised bunny. "Good to see you've finally awoken Hopps, you've got 2 months of work to catch up!" the buffalo tried. "Chief Bogo, where's Officer Wilde?" "… **sigh** Officer Nicholas Wilde has died on duty." and the world froze. Tears started swelling up, her mind couldn't or _wouldn't_ accept it. It was impossible. It _couldn't possibly be true_. The heart rate monitor which had provided a smooth rhythm went through the roof, Nick, gone? Ridiculous. "What happened!?" she cried out her voice crackling with anger and tears. "… After you were hit, Wilde swore to get revenge. I told him to go cool his head and took his badge but it didn't stop him. He kept searching for them relentlessly and then two weeks ago, he got a lead. He called for us but we could do nothing. As we arrived Nick was wounded, he had already been shot but was still able to stand, on a bridge, the suspect on the other side. It's rained a lot lately. There's floods everywhere. The bridge was a trap, as soon as he passed the halfway point, the ropes let go and he fell down the chasm into the raging waters..." "Then he might not be dead! We have to go look for him!" she cried trying to get up. Bogo pushed her back down though. "We searched for a week, everyone was mobilized… we never found his body, but on the side of the cliff there was a lot of blood and fur... too much. Even if he survived the gun shot and even if he survived hitting the cliff, the raging waters would have been too much for anyone to overcome… I'm sorry Hopps… We were waiting for you to wake up to have the funeral ceremony…" He finished. Seeing her he sighted and quietly left. "Juddy..." "Please leave, I'd like to be alone right now..."

The room was silent once more. But the world had stop spinning, the world had seized to exist. In all of nothingness only the sound of tears hitting the covers could be heard. Nick was gone. Her friend, her partner, her love was gone. She noticed the drawer was slightly open and a small orange object could just be seen. It was her pen. She clicked the playback button.

" _Hey carrots, sorry I'm not there when you wake up, but it's not a big deal since there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine and running after bad guys before I can catch my breath right? In the mean time I'm going to make sure whoever gave you this long overdue vacation pays for it, in full. I love you carrots..."_

"Nick... you idiot... I know you love me..." she cried helplessly alone. The world had not changed and yet it would never be as it once was. Something had happened but not occurred, her world was broken.

* * *

Hey guys! Saw Zootopia and boy was it good! Was not expecting it to be bad but not brilliant either. But it's easily one of my favorite movies now. But the sequel, if they make one, is far far away. So in the mean time I tried to come up with something that could be a sequel of my own. This is just a small part of it, I wrote quickly to get you guy's opinions, which may grow into the full story I have in mind. Let me know if it's something you'd like to read!


End file.
